Indentured
by RomanEmpress777
Summary: Roxanne is taken and chained to a bed in a basement. From there, she is immediately thrusts into a world of captivity where she befriends Seth Rollins, a fellow servant who shows her the ropes and tries his hardest to keep her out of trouble and Alexa Bliss, who is determined to show Roxanne that the servant life isn't so bad. FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Full Description: _Roxanne is taken and chained to a bed in a basement. From there, she is immediately thrusted into a world of captivity where she befriends Seth Rollins, a fellow servant who shows her the ropes and tries his hardest to keep her out of trouble and Alexa Bliss, who is determined to show Roxanne that the servant life isn't so bad. Despite having two amazing people by her side, Roxanne knows that their loyalty lies with their respective owners and that to escape this world and return home safely, she will have to take down the leaders of the entire operation: Stephanie and Hunter Helmsley._

 **Night 1**

I am trapped. Not like metaphorically or anything like that-I am literally trapped. I am laying on a bed and there is a blindfold wrapped tightly around my face. Seriously, the least my captors could do is move it up a little because it is crushing my fucking nose! I deserve that much especially since I let them take me away without making a sound (they did have a knife pointing at my throat so I guess I didn't really have a choice but shit, I still did it). I hate being in the dark; it creeps me out. I know it is sad for a grown woman to be afraid of the dark, but so what? It's fucking scary.

I also have chains circled around my wrists. My wrists itch and I'm pretty sure it is a bad idea to scratch them considering the fact that they are coated with my blood. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to fight my way out of the chains for the past three hours that I've been here. Fuck, I gotta get out of here. I'm hungry...and thirsty...and I _really have to pee_ **.**

"Hello!" I shout. My voice echoes and I turn my head in every direction as if I can see anything, which I fucking can't.

"Shut up!" A raspy voice shouts back at me causing me to damn near jump out of my skin. _I wasn't expecting anyone to answer._ The voice came from above me, so I'm guessing I'm in some type of basement? How dare he, whoever he is, expect me to sit here with a full bladder and be quiet about it?

"Oh fuck you, asshole!" Maybe that's not the best way to speak to my kidnapper, but damn it, I have to pee! "I have to pee!"

"Your problem, not mine," Says the voice, chuckling like a fucking school boy. The chuckling is quickly cut off by a deep grunt and an even deeper voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Ambrose. Look, lady-" _Lady? This guy sounds like a fucking forty year old trucker that smokes six packs a day, and he's calling me lady?_ "-it'll be a while before the boss gets back, so you're gonna have to hold it for a few hours, okay?"

"You guys aren't even gonna let me use the bathroom?" I shriek in a voice that I am not too proud of. My throat is so dry and I'm so thirsty...and oh my god I HAVE TO PEE!

 _Welp. I'm trapped here, blindfolded, chained to a bed, and I've been laying here for so long I don't even know if I have clothes on or not. I have no dignity left so I might as well beg._

"P-please," I stutter. _This is so embarrassing._ "I really have to pee! If someone doesn't take me to the bathroom or give me a fucking bucket or _something_ , I'm gonna pee on this bed!"

The man, who I am assuming is Ambrose, decides to use this opportunity to taunt and humiliate me by saying, "Aww, look, the new indie has already learned to beg-ha!" _Indie?_ He doesn't stop there, though. He just keeps taunting me. "You know what Indie-?" _Why is he calling me that?_ "-that begging was pathetic. Maybe if you try a little harder, I'll think about giving you a bucket to piss in, huh? Maybe I'll-"

"Shut the fuck up, Ambrose!" The man with the deep voice shouts. "There is no way I'm letting that bitch piss anywhere _near_ those Egyptian cotton sheets. Steph's already going to have my ass for letting her even lay on our bed. She'd cut my dick off if one of the indies pissed in it." Even though I can't see him, I can tell the man turns in my direction, because his voice echoes down at me. "Look, I'll get someone to untie you and take you to the bathroom, alright?"

I let out a sigh of relief and try my hardest to keep my bladder under control.

"ROLLINS!" The man shouts. I hear quick, but soft footsteps move closer to where the man is.

"Yes, sir?" A soft, male voice says.

"Go down there and unchain the new indie. Take her to the bathroom and bring her straight back when she is finished. Don't you _dare_ leave her alone for a second, got it?"

"Yes, sir." The soft voice repeats.

I hear the same quick and soft footsteps move down the steps to where I am. Before I know it, hands are gently unchaining my wrists. The voice hisses and whispers, "Those look really bad." I'm assuming he is talking about my wrist, but I don't respond. All I am focused on is getting to the bathroom before I explode.

Rollins gently grabs right above my bloody wrists and wraps a soft rope around both of my arms so I can't move them. He then tugs me along with him up the stairs, quietly directing me on how far to step and how many more steps we have to take before we get to the top. When we get to the top, Rollins carefully pulls me with him and as we are walking, I get a hard slap on my ass. I yelp in surprise but keep following Rollins. As we continue walking, I hear that fucking schoolboy chuckle. _Fucking Ambrose_.

Rollins silently guides me through a maze of hallways. I try to memorize every left and right turn, but I realize quickly how impossible it is without the use of my eyes. After what feels like forever, we finally reach a bathroom. He moves me to the toilet, but before I sit down he stops me and tells me to wait.

"What!" I shout in frustration. You know that feeling that people get in their bladder as they get closer to the toilet? That's what I'm feeling now.

"Y-your um," Rollins softly stutters. _Why is he whispering?_ "I-I have to pull your underwear down."

Behind my blindfold, my eyes widen. _Oh. At least now I know I have some clothes on._

"Okay," I say.

I feel him squat down in front of me. He hooks his fingers into my panties and he swiftly pulls them down. To my surprise, he moves away from me quickly and clears his throat. I step back and my ass finds the toilet seat. The sound that comes from my mouth as I let my bladder empty itself could probably be mistaken for a sound from a porno. I feel so much relief, that I whisper a thank you to whoever is listening. It is taking an astounding amount of time for me finish, so I decide to at least try to get some answers.

"Where am I," I ask. There is a short pause before Rollins says, "M-Mr. Helmsley doesn't want me to talk to the new indies-"

"Well," I cut him off. "can you at least tell me what the fuck an 'indie' is?"

"Um," He says, "you are indentured." _What?_ "We call the...slaves-uh, abductees...we call them indies-short for indentured."

"And what exactly is that?" My bladder is finally empty as I ask the question. Rollins notices and quickly uses that as a way out of the short conversation we are having.

"I have to-"

"Yeah, I know," I say in embarrassment. "Just do it." _I can't even wipe myself!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Night 1** _ **Part 2**_

"Wake up, Dollface!" Are the three words that yank me out of my short sleep. My eyes shoot open to see Ambrose's moonlit face centimeters away from mine. _They took my blindfold off? I wish they would put it back on if I have to wake up to this._ He is sitting on top of me with his hands on both sides of my head, his legs are like a cage on both sides of my body. My first instinct is to push him away, but I inhale sharply at the realization that I'm still chained to this fucking bed. I feel tears fill my eyes when I feel him start to grind his jean covered crotch against my center and sniff my hair. Ambrose sits up and notices my tears. He laughs and jumps off the bed.

"Calm yourself, Sunshine," He says chuckling. "I'm just fucking with you. Hunter sent me to get you. It's bath time!" Suddenly his voice drops an octave and it regains the raspiness that I hate so much. "If it was up to me, I'd let you sit down here and soak in your own scent. I love the natural smell of woman." He climbs on the bed next to me, lays down, and puts one leg over my hip. I turn my head away from him, but he roughly grabs my jaw and yanks my face toward him.

"You smell good," He whispers. "I really want to turn you over, wrap one of those chains around your neck, and fuck you until you bleed."

I suck in a shaky breath and open my mouth to beg him to get off of me, but before I do, a smooth and deep voice shouts down at us, "Dean! What the fuck are you doing? If Stephanie finds out you're doing this again, she'll kill you! Remember what happened last time?"

I look up to see a large, muscular, tan, and extremely intimidating man. He has thick eyebrows, from what I can see in the minimal lighting that I have. Full, pink lips complement his facial features. A tribal tattoo runs up is right arm, over his shoulder, and hides on his chest behind his grey beater. His long black hair is pulled back into a long pony tail that falls over his left shoulder, while a few stray pieces of hair fall around his face. In a normal situation, I would say he is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen, but this isn't a normal situation. I am being violated by a man I don't know, and the large man is holding an angry expression on his face and does not look like he has any intentions of stopping Ambrose.

"Mind your own business, Roman," Ambrose yells back at the man. _In my fucking ear. Asshole._

Roman just grunts and turns to walk away. Before I can stop myself, I scream, "Wait!"

Dean clamps his hand over my mouth, but still, Roman stops mid-step and turns back around. He looks at me for a few seconds, sighs, and then stomps his was down the steps of the basement. As he makes his way toward the bed that Dean and I are 'sharing', he sets his eyes on Dean with a heavy glare.

"Get up," Roman says.

Dean ignores Roman and turns his attention back to me. He is about say something to me, probably something disgusting, but Roman cuts him off and mentions the woman, Stephanie, that I keep hearing about. "You think she was mad after what happened last time? Just wait and see what she does this time when she hears your fucking with another indie-"

"You're not gonna say shit, Reigns!" Dean growls at him.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, Ambrose: Get. The fuck. Up."

Dean looks at me and gives me a chilling look, but he gets up and stomps up the stairs and leaves. Roman grumbles under his breath and starts to take the chains away from my wrists. He's nowhere near as gentle as Rollins was, but I know he is frustrated, so I don't say anything.

I don't know what comes over me, but as soon as the chains fall from my wrists, I quickly wrap my arms tightly around Roman's waist and bury my face into his chest.

"Thank you," I whisper into his shirt.

His body stiffens, and his arms stay firmly at his sides. He allows me to stay like this for a few seconds while I thank him a few more times before he roughly shoves me away from him, causing me to fall back onto the bed. I look up at him with wide eyes as he starts to speak.

He says, "Don't expect that to happen again. Don't _ever_ touch me like that again. The only reason I stopped him was because if he fucks up, we both get in trouble. I'm not some fucking savior so don't look at me like I am one." He looks down at me with a disgusted face and says, "You stink. Get upstairs and take a bath."

When he is finished talking, he turns and walks up the stairs. When he realizes I am not following him he turns around and looks at me with an agitated look.

"What the fuck are you still sitting there for?" The volume of his voice causes me to jump and scramble to get to my feet. Unfortunately, and embarrassingly enough, my foot somehow gets caught onto the sheet of the bed and I end up landing face down on the cold cement floor. My fear of this large man outweighs my embarrassment, so I quickly stand up and follow him. He shakes his head at me and leads me to the top of the stairs.

Roman ends up handing me off to another "indie". Her name is Alexa. For someone who has been abducted and forced into slavery, she sure is happy. While she leads me to my bath, I decide to ask her about it.

"Hey, uh, Alexa?"

She perks up and turns her attention away from the bath she is running for me.

"Yes?" She asks with a smile on her face. I think the reason she is so excited right now is because it's the first time I have acknowledged her company since Roman handed me off to her.

"I don't want to sound rude but... why are you so happy?"

She looks down and blushes and then looks back up at me with that same smile on her face.

"Well," she whispers. "Master has assigned me a special job. He hasn't done that in a long time."

"Master?" I ask.

"Oh," She shakes her head smiling. "I forgot, you don't know yet. My master is the man you were with earlier. His name is Roman. Roman Reigns." Her smile grows even wider. "Even his name is attractive."

 _I am so confused._ "But, why are you so excited, Alexa?" I whisper back.

Her smile slowly falls off of her face.

"Master-Roman. He took me away from a really bad place."

She doesn't seem to want to talk about it, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She shakes her head quietly and says, "Not tonight, okay?" Suddenly the smile creeps its way back onto her face. "Anyway, your bath is ready! Get in so I can get started."

"Huh?" _What?_ "What do you mean."

She explains to me how Mr. Helmsley likes for the indies to be washed properly.

"And, you don't think I can do that myself!" I shout at her.

Alexa flinches and looks like she is about to burst into tears. "R-Roxanne-"

"How the fuck do you know my name!" I don't know what is causing my sudden freak out. It is probably all the built-up anxiety I have from being here and still having no knowledge of what my fate is.

"Roxanne, please!" Alexa whispers harshly. "If Miss Stephanie hears you shouting, we'll both get in trouble. Please...just let me wash you" _Why is it so bad to talk? Is that why Rollins wouldn't speak to me in a voice above a whisper?_

I calm down and strip out of the little clothing that I have on. When Alexa realizes that I am going to cooperate, she smiles at me happily and guides me to the tub. I sink down slowly into the warm soapy water and close my eyes as Alexa starts to gently wash me.

"Roxanne," Alexa whispers. "Master Roman really is a wonderful master. I know that you are not as lucky as I am, but you have to understand, Master took me away to help me."

I can hear it in her voice that she is going into a different world, so I open my eyes and give her my full attention.

"He could have left me there, bleeding and alone to die," She says, her mind is now a million miles away. "I screamed for him to come back and help me, and he did. The other girl, Nia, she wasn't so lucky. I told her to just let them take her, but she kept fighting back. Roman has never hurt me before, Roxanne. I mean, yeah, I have been punished before, but it was because I needed it...and when I need to feel good, he helps me. He fed me, cleaned me, and trained me...He was even my first."

A blush starts to form on her face again. "Only because I begged him, though. I told him how beautiful he makes me feel and told him how my life was before him. Master may not seem like an affectionate man, but he really does care. He's not like Mr. Helmsley and Dean and Miss Stephanie. That's why I'm so happy. He takes care of me. Even though I am an adult, I swear he still sees me as a little girl sometimes, but he always changes my mind on those occasions where he touches me and makes me feel good.

Alexa continues to tell me stories about Roman, all the while cleaning me. For some reason, amid her telling me how nice "Master Roman" is, a thought comes to my mind.

"Hey, Alexa?" I say. "Do you know what happened to Dean the last time he tried to mess with one of the indies?"

The laugh that comes from Alexa's mouth echoes throughout the large, white bathroom. For a split second, she forgets that she is supposed to be quiet.

"Oh my God! Roxanne," She laughs, struggling to get the words out. "Miss Stephanie caught Dean outside harassing an indie." She starts gasping for breath, because of the intensity of her laughter. "The indie threatened to tell Miss Stephanie what he was doing, and you know what he said?"

Alexa did not wait for me to answer, "He says, 'You think I care what that bitch is going to do?'" She says trying her best to imitate Dean's raspy voice. "Roxanne, Miss Stephanie heard everything!"

"So, what did she do?" I ask excitedly.

Alexa pauses for a few seconds, trying to create suspense. "She shot him right in the foot, right then, right there."

I crack a smile for the first time since I was brought here.

"How did you find out what happened?" I ask.

Alexa makes a disgusted sound and says, " _I_ was the indie that he was harassing. Master Roman saw him bothering me from a window of one of the bedrooms and sent Stephanie after him. I told you he cares about me, Roxanne."

For the rest of my bath, Alexa tries her best to entertain me and keep me smiling. This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Night 1** _ **Part 3**_

My hands are clasped tightly behind my back as I stand in only my underwear in front of the woman who I have come to know as "Miss Stephanie". From what I have learned from the hasty whispers that Rollins gave me while dragging me into this large and unfamiliar room, this woman is the boss. My breath left me when I first realized that the "boss" that everyone was talking about all night is a woman. A beautiful, normal looking woman. _How could someone as beautiful as her have the heart and mind of a slave owner? Miss Stephanie looks like a woman who cares for people, not owns them._

As Rollins leaves my side hastily and tries to quickly exit the room, Miss Stephanie stops him before he can make it out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Rollins?" She says in a sharp tone. "You know what needs to be done. Come here. Now."

Rollins puts his head down and walks quickly to stand directly in front of Miss Stephanie, creating a barrier between her and I.

"May I speak, please, Miss Stephanie?" Seth softly whispers.

Miss Stephanie gives Rollins a noise of approval. Rollins keeps his head down and speaks. "I-I apologize if I am wrong, Miss Stephanie, but this is not usually my job. Mr. Helmsely has already given me another job to do and-" _**SMACK!**_

I can't stop the gasp that leaves my mouth as Miss Stephanie smacks Rollins hard across his face. I move from my position so I can get a look at him. I am still at the same distance, but at a different angle.

"Look at me, Seth!" Miss Stephanie screeches at Rollins. Miss Stephanie grabs Rollins' jaw with her right hand, digging her perfectly painted, blood red nails into his face. She forces his eyes to meet with hers. "Don't you _ever_ question anything that I tell you to do! Why are we still going through this, Seth? After all this time, are you still nothing more than an idiot slave?"

The hurt in Seth's eyes make me want to burst into tears. He didn't flinch at all when Miss Stephanie slapped him, and he still shows no pain from her fingers digging into his face, but the pain from her words clearly show in his eyes. I can feel his desperation for her approval from where I stand. Miss Stephanie briefly takes her attention from a sad looking Rollins to the open door behind me.

"Alexa!" Miss Stephanie shrieks.

After only half a second, I hear light and quick footsteps prance to the door. Alexa comes into the room looking frantic and scared.

"Yes, Miss Stephanie?" Alexis says in a shaky voice. _Everyone is afraid of this woman. How powerful is she?_

"Get the new indi out of here. Now. It seems as if our little Seth here has forgotten his place.

Alexa's facial expression turns from scared to confused. Her eyes jump from me, to Miss Stephanie, to Seth, whose eyes are still on the floor. From my angle I can see a red handprint starting to form on the left side of his face and a small welt, I assume it came from Miss Stephanie's large wedding ring.

"Did you hear what I said, Alexa!" Miss Stephanie yells. "What are you waiting on? Am I going to have to discipline two of my indies tonight?"

Alexa frantically shakes her head, tightly grabs my wrist, and drags me out of the room. I look back for a quick second, only to see that neither Seth nor Miss Stephanie have moved out of their positions, but as soon as Alexa slams the door shut, I hear another loud SMACK and a muffled yell of pain. Before Alexa can take me any further, I jerk my wrist out of her hand and stop; she stops too.

I have not known Rollins...Seth...I don't know what to call him, but I have not known him for very long, but whatever Miss Stephanie is doing to him, he does not deserve it.

"Alexa," I whisper frantically, "we can't just leave Rollins like that-"

"Seth," She interrupts me. "His name is Seth." Her angry tone shocks me as I wasn't expecting it. _Why is she angry at me?_ I guess she can see how shocked I am at her tone because her eyes soften immediately.

Alexa sighs and says, "Look, Roxanne, Seth is a good indi. He knows how to handle things and he can take care of himself. Whatever Miss Stephanie does to him is none of our business unless she wants it to be, and lucky for us, she doesn't. Seth is a good indi, Roxanne. He's good...He's good." A confused look once again makes its way onto Alexa's face. Before I can ask her what is wrong, she shakes her head and grabs my wrist again.

"C'mon!" she whispers excitedly, her bubbly attitude seems to return. "Why don't we get some clothes on you and then get some dinner? You _have_ to be hungry." I look down at myself. _How could I forget that I was topless?_ She starts dragging me through the large building, taking me through doors that you would never know were in the house unless you lived here. "And maybe, after dinner, I can properly acquaint you with my _master_."

A wave of fear releases over me when she speaks of Roman, but I stay silent and try my best to keep up with her as she drags me. Mostly because she's got my wrist in such a tight grip that I could not get away if I tried and, also, because I am _starving_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of these people…..except Roxanne…She's mine.**

 **Night 1,** _ **Part 4**_

"Alexa," I grunt while trying force a pair of extremely tight shorts over my thighs. "I'm pretty sure these shorts are at least two sizes too small. Do you have _anything_ else?"

Alexa shakes her head sadly, watching me struggle. "Those are the biggest size I have," she says. "I don't own any bigger clothes and Miss Stephanie would have gotten your measurements if, you know…what happened with Seth had not happened."

 _If all Miss Stephanie was going to do was take my measurements, why did Seth interfere?_ I think about asking Alexa, but the distraught look in her eyes tells me not to so instead I just say, "Alexa, you're like half my size—"

"We're the same height!" she protests, clearly trying to deter my inevitable rant on how I weigh much more than she does. I don't know how she knew it was coming, but I can see it in her eyes that she will not stand for me speaking badly about myself. Being bigger is not a bad thing at all, but the size difference between me and Alexa is very obvious and I could not help but compare my body size to hers the moment she dragged me into this room.

"You know what I mean," I grumble under my breath. I don't know when it started, but I have always been very conscious of my weight. Even when I was younger, my weight constantly affected my life. Now, I'm not huge, at least not anymore, but I still weigh at least twenty pounds more than Alexa.

After a few more seconds of struggling with the shorts, I finally get angry, yank them down my legs, and chuck them at the pile of Alexa's clothes that are on the floor of her extremely elegant bedroom (which apparently is not even her actual room. It's just an extra room for her extra stuff!) Alexa laughs at my frustration and then gives me an apologetic look. Not soon after, an excited look make its way onto her face. _I swear this girl goes through more emotions than I do conditioner…and that's a lot._

"Hey, some of the other girls in the house are about your size! We can go ask them for some of their stuff. It'll be fun!"

"Other girls?" I say, confused. Alexa nods happily and says, "Yeah. You didn't think we were the only indies here, did you?" I honestly hadn't even thought about how many other prisoners there are here and the fact that Alexa mentioned multiple women makes me sick to my stomach. Of course, I do not let the sick feeling show on my face in the presence of Alexa. I do not really know why, but upsetting her seems like a big "no no" to me. She is entirely too sweet and she has such a light aura around her that the thought of someone messing it up makes me feel like that person should be shot or something. I barely know the girl-woman…..whatever, but the connection that I already have with her is undeniable. Being the spiritual person that I am, I guess it could be that the universe wants us to be friends or something. But, I could also be out of my mind and just be subconsciously clinging to the only positive thing I have encountered since I got taken away. Yeah, that's probably what it is—

"C'mon, Roxanne, I'll introduce you to some of my friends!"

Naomi, Nikki, and Renee. These are the three friends that Alexa has been excitedly introducing me to for the past seven minutes. Alexa is excited to tell me all about her three best friends and judging by the wide smiles and open arms the three women welcomed her with, I assume that they are very used to Alexa's enthusiasm. I listen to her telling me about her friends as much as one could while standing topless in a large and beautiful white silk-themed bedroom with three gorgeous strangers. I am sure that Alexa has forgotten the whole reason she brought me into this room and that she will never stop talking until finally, Nikki, in her tall, black and red stilettos, and skin tight black lace dress, with perfect smoky eye makeup, and long dark hair pulled back into a high and tight ponytail cuts Alexa off by saying sweetly, "Alexa, your new friend is naked and cold and probably starving, and as much as we all know that she is excited to hear every little detail about us, she looks really uncomfortable right now, okay? Now, what did you bring us into Renee's room for?"

Alexa's eyes widen as the memory of why we are here comes back to her.

"Oh!" She says, causing Renee and Naomi to giggle while Nikki nods at her understandingly. "Roxanne hasn't gotten measured yet and she can't fit my clothes. I was wondering if she could borrow a few things from you guys?"

All three of Alexa's friends look me up and down for a few seconds, making me a little uncomfortable, but there does not seem to be any malice in their eyes, so I don't worry too much. "Well," Renee says with a smile. "You seem to be closer to Nikki's size than mine, but I do have a few tanks and shirts that will definitely fit you."

"Yeah," Naomi follows. "And I've got some jackets and leggings that would probably fit you better than they do me."

The girls end up taking me to each of their rooms and they each give me whatever they have that I can fit. It amazes me how much stuff these ladies have and how easy it is for them to just give it away to me.

"This," Nikki says, holding up a strapless, black and purple, lace dress that she yanked out of her walk-in closet. "Is a dress that my," she stops to roll her eyes. " _master,_ Daniel Bryan bought for me. It's not necessarily hideous, but it's definitely not my style. It's also a size too big and simply because Daniel bought it, I don't want it." I think the dress is beautiful and it definitely appeals to my gothic sense of style and I guess Nikki can tell how I feel about the dress by the longing look that I am giving it. She laughs and pushes it into my arms, which are full of clothes now.

"I don't understand why you hate Daniel so much," Renee says. "He treats you and your sister great."

"No," Nikki disagrees. "He treats my sister great….he tolerates me." Nikki clearly does not want to talk more about this "Daniel" guy and everyone can tell, so no one says anything. Alexa being Alexa quickly tries to change the subject to a happier one.

"That dress is gorgeous, Roxanne! You should wear it tonight for when we have dinner and I take you to meet Roman." Unfortunately, the subject of meeting Roman definitely does not make me happy, but yet again, I refuse to let Alexa know how I really feel. I just force a smile and nod.

"You're meeting _Roman_?" Nikki's mood seems to get a little better. Not only hers, but Renee and Naomi too. _What is so special about that man?_ "I'm so jealous."

"Yeah," Renee agrees. "I mean, I've met him before but…shit that man is beautiful." The girls all giggle and nod in agreement.

"Seriously," Nikki says. "and he looks clean….and strong….and, and—"

"Perfect!" Alexa says excitedly, ending Nikki's struggle to think of another word to describe the man that I find just downright scary. "And he's only got eyes for me." The girls all nod at Alexa in agreement.

"Yeah," Naomi speaks. "the way he looks at Alexa is insane. Like she's the most beautiful thing in the world."

Their description of Roman almost makes me second guess my original opinion of him, but then I remember his emotionless face when he watched what Dean was doing to me. Yes, he did stop it, but I'm sure he has let Dean get away with violating people before. His attitude toward the situation tells me so. As far as I am concerned, Roman is terrifying and I am not looking forward to meeting him.


End file.
